Traducción: Starry Eyed Inside
by Fanfiction Revolution Twilight
Summary: Bella está en la secundaria y nadie le atrae tanto como Edward Cullen... por quien esta locamente enamorada ¿Pero ella podrá reclamarlo como suyo? En esta historia verás los altibajos de la relación EXB
1. Chapter 1

_**TRADUCTORAS "FANFICTION REVOLUTION TWILIGHT"**_

_TE TRAE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERAMOS QUE LA DISFRUTES._

* * *

**_Historia escrita por: Rochelle Allison_**

_**Traducido por el Equipo "Rojo" de FFRT:**_

**Valeria Arosemena & Romina Hotus**

_**Beta especial para traducciones: "Anonima"**_

_**Grupo en Facebook "Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_**www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / (Sin espacios)**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en __**"Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_**www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / **_**_(Sin espacios)_**

**_~oOo~_**

Capítulo 1: Are you in?

La atracción es aleatoria e inconstante. Quiero decir, no podemos ayudar a quien nos atrae. Si pudiéramos, haríamos mejores elecciones, con la cabeza y no con el corazón. Tampoco podemos elegir cuando sucede. Lo único seguro es que sucederá, en un momento u otro.

Me imagino que algunos de nosotros caemos con más frecuencia que otros, como yo. Soy el ejemplo perfecto de la romántica empedernida, enamorada del amor como Romeo antes de conocer a Julieta.

Pero ningunas de estas elevadas pontificaciones - mierda pretenciosa –me prepararon para Edward Cullen.

Tenía catorce años cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Estaba en un concierto al aire libre con amigos, de pie sobre la hierba húmeda que causaba picazón, cuando la chica delante de nosotros se dio la vuelta. Era la prima de Rose, Heidi, y una especie de coincidencia que ella estuviera ahí en absoluto. Ella era un poco mayor que nosotros y fue a una escuela diferente, con una escena completamente diferente sucediendo. Ella y Rose replicaron luz un minuto, gritando por encima de la música mientas Alice y yo nos balanceábamos y cantábamos junto al lamento emo de algún cover de la banda.

Finalmente, el tipo con Heidi se dio la vuelta para ver con quién estaba hablando.

Alto, larguirucho y delgado. Piel de alguna manera cremosa y dorada a la vez. Cabello desordenado e impresionante y raro, como que no sabía de qué color quería ser: puestas de sol o centavos.

Cometí el error de mirar hacia arriba cuando debería haber estado mirando hacia abajo, o hacia la izquierda o hacia cualquier otro lugar, vi su cara y eso fue todo.

Aplastada como un bicho en la carretera del amor.

Todos hemos oído hablar del amor a primera vista. Sí, esa lujuria. Pero cuando tienes catorce años y eres inocente e ingenuo, es amor. El mundo gira más rápido, dejándote mareada y desesperada. Cuando pienso en ese día recuerdo el sentimiento de mi estómago cayendo debajo de mí, y como nunca, nunca sentía nada igual.

Él apenas me vio, pero estoy segurade que lo vi.

Más tarde descubrimos que su nombre era Edward Cullen y como Heidi, era un estudiante de segundo año en Martin County High, la escuela rival.

Me quedé mirando la parte posterior de su cabeza por el resto de la noche.

Alice dulcemente entregó mi baba de camino a casa, como lo había hecho durante años. Esta fue nuestrotípico MO –yo hablaría y ella escucharía. Ellaestaba acostumbrada a mi enamoramiento cada pocos meses, pero era por lo general con las estrellas de cine, no con personas reales._

Verano en la Costa del Tesoro significó que todo el mundo estaba en modo frío, pasando el rato en la playa o el centro comercial, así que vi a Edward de vez en cuando. A veces lo vicon sus amigos, a veces con una chica.

No importaba. Sólo verlo hizo que mi boca se secara... mi corazón latiera muy fuerte... mi estómago se contrajera.

Y me gustó.

Como todas las cosas buenas, sin embargo, vacaciones de verano pasaron volando demasiado rápido y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos mirando el noveno grado en la cara.

Un grupo de nosotros decidió hacer una última hurra antes de empezar las clases la semana y yoconseguimos que su hermano nos llevara a la playa,él se iba a pescar de todos modos. Nos dejó en un pequeño tramo a lo largo del Intracoastal, diciendo que volvería más tarde para nosotras.

Nos tendimos en nuestras toallas y nos untamosprotector solar. Jessica y Lauren aparecieron con vino helado que habían robado de la mamá de Lauren y pasamos la siguiente hora bebiéndola y preguntándonos cómo iba a ser el instituto.

Alice soltó risitas porque nuestras bocas se tiñeron del sabor de la fresa daiquirí. Tomó algunas fotos con su teléfono y estaba cavando alrededor de la cámara cuando oímos undetestablemente alto, estruendoso bajoen la distancia.

Segundos más tarde una camioneta con un grupo de chicos en la parte de atrás cruzó extra lento. Ellos prácticamente explotaron cuando nos vieron, silbando,abucheando, y actuando como idiotas. Tal vez me gustó, tal vez no, pero estaba malditamente cerca de mojar los pantalones cuando vi a Edward Cullen con todos esos chicos, sus feroces ojos verdes.

En medio de toda la música, las hormonas, el coqueteo... Edward se quedó en silencio.

Él estaba mirándome, una casi-sonrisa en su rostro.

Finalmente entendí por qué era llamado un flechazo, era difícil respirar.

Era como una de esas películas donde el tiempo se suspende y no había nada, nada más en el mundo, queEdward, sus bonitos ojos y yo.

El conductor aceleró y se camioneta desapareció, los chicos lindos, el rap ofensivo y todo, también._

Rose cumplió quince años una semana después de empezar las clases.

Ellales suplicó a sus padres que la dejara hacer una fiesta, y como era una niña mimada, la dejaron tener una. Invitó a todos.

A todo el mundo.

Luego, por supuesto, porque estas cosas son exponenciales, las personas que ella invitó lesdijeron a otras personas hasta que la fiestaestaba esparcida por la puerta trasera y en la cubierta. Sus padres estaban ahí, pero me di cuenta muy pronto de que sólo estaban ahí para mantener un ojo en las cosas, no para hacer cumpliralgún tipo de reglas.

Algo impresionante, realmente. Mi padre hubiera sacado su escopeta anteel primer signo de libertinaje.

Pocos estudiantes de segundo año establecieron barras en lamaletera de sus autos. La gente estaba fumando de izquierda a derecha y no me refiero a los cigarrillos. Rose apareció delante de mí con dos tragos morados de Jell-O; me tomé uno y luego el otro. Sabían tan bien que hizo que nuestra misión sea encontrar más de inmediato.

Heidi apareció con un grupo de sus amigos, y aunque ella ya no veía mucho a Edward - por información de Rose –ellos aun salían. Casi muero cuando él entró, estúpidamente calmado en gafas de sol por la noche, su brazoalrededor de una chica. El resto de su séquito siguió detrás y me di cuenta de que reconocí a algunos de los chicos de ese día en la playa.

Me pregunté si él me reconocería, también. Me preguntaba si yo importaba lo suficiente.

Las cosas cambiaron, como que la noche era más magia porque él estaba allí.

Un tipo me invitó a bailar y por eso me fui, nerviosa porque era lindo, pero demasiado borracha para poner atención. Dejé que me diera la vuelta y presionara su cuerpo cerca del mío, sus manos sueltas en mis caderas. Fue un alivio darle la espalda a la maravilla sin nombre detrás de mí, yo no creí que pudiera mantener contacto visual. En su lugar, dejé que mis ojos vagaran por la habitación, vacilante cuando me di cuenta que mi amiga Angela estaba hablando con Edward por el ponche.

Oh, ía manejar chicas sin nombre, ¿pero Angela Weber?

Mi corazón se hundió en un mar de alcohol, melodramáticamente traicionado.

Casi quería llorar y eso me hizo sentir estúpida y muy, muy pequeña.

Necesitaba aire fresco.

No había nadie en la piscina. La música deadentro era apenas audible. Me senté y enrollé mis pantalones vaqueros hasta las rodillas antes de dejar mis pies colgando en el agua. Estaba fría y eso era bueno, estaba tentadade ir hasta el fondo para despejar mi cabeza.

Las luces de la piscina estaban encendidas, un turquesa antinatural era un alivio para la vista. Deslicémis dedos por el agua, preguntándome cuánto tiempo les tomaría a una de las chicas notar mi ausencia.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado. Miré hacia arriba,directo a los claros ojos verdes de Edward.

—Hola.

Mi estómago se anudó tan fuerte que pensé que iba a vomitar.

—Hola.

—¿Estás bien?

—No estoy borracha —murmuré.

—Eso es... no es lo que pregunté. Estás sentada aquí por ti misma...—Hizo una pausa y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. —Sólo quería saber si estabas bien.

—Oh—mi cara se calentó. —Sí, estoy bien.

Me miró como si supiera. Tal vez sí. —Así que no estás disgustada.

—No.

—Y no estás borracha.

Me reí un poco, mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla. —Es sólo que... teníademasiado calor adentro. Se siente bien aquí afuera.

—Sí, lo es —concordó, lentamente poniéndose de pie otra vez.

Mi corazón se oprimió; no quería que se fuera.

Él sonrió con tristeza y se fue, y se llevó todo queno tenía que girar y mirar como una gorila enferma de amor. Es totalmente posible que él se haya dado cuenta, él sabía que me gustaba. Aunque traté, no era exactamente sutil, él probablemente vio la forma en que lo miré.

Tal vez debería haberme avergonzado, pero lo único que podía sentir era la cara enrojecida y mi pulso acelerado porque en realidad había hablado conmigo.

Agarré mis zapatos y me levanté, repentinamente cansada. Los efectos del alcohol se habíanacabado, y me dejó más tranquila y mucho menos propensa al histrionismo.

La multitud se había reducido considerablemente adentro. Alice me vio y me hizo señas otra vez, frunciendo el ceño ante los zapatos en mis manos.

—¿A dónde te fuiste?

—Por la piscina, necesitaba aire fresco.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se inclinó más cerca, examinándome—¿Te has tirado?

—Ew, no.

—Está bien, porque un chico vomitó totalmente por la cubierta y el Sr. Hale estaba súper cabreado y le hizo salir...

Hice una mueca. —No puedo decir que lo culpo.

—Sí¿Pero tú estás bien?

—Todos siguen preguntándome eso. Estoy bien—le prometí, dejando caer missandaliasen el suelo, así podría dejarlas caer de nuevo.

Rose se materializó entre las sombras. —Tomémonos una foto antes de que Jess y Lauren tengan que irse.

Pronto todo el mundo se había ido, con la excepción de las chicas quienes estaban durmiendo. Rose nos hizo pasar a la cocina, donde un pastel rosa y blanco estaba intacto en la barra. Pusimos velas en ella, cantamos feliz cumpleaños y tomé más fotos, amando cómo las llamas hacían que el cabello de Rose luciera como un desordenado, rubiohalo alrededor de su cara.

Comimos pastel hasta que estuvimos enfermos y luego nos despojamos de nuestra ropa interior para ir a nadar en la piscina. Chapoteamos tranquilamente y hablamos sobre los altos (y bajos) puntos de la noche, acordando que ha sido definitivamente la-ultima-fiesta-de-todas-las-fiestas. Les conté a las chicas sobre mi pseudo-conversación con Edward Cullen y Angela jadeó, casi tragando agua cuando les conté lo que me pasaba.

—Él sabe que mi hermano... ¡ni siquiera fue así!—Gritó ella, apartándose el pelo mojado de la cara—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba?

—En realidad no le he contado a nadie—suspiré, sintiéndome muda de nuevo.

Asintió, aceptando mi excusa, y estaba alegre. Ya era bastante malo, que yo fuera unaretrasada mental fuera de control, con sentimientos no correspondidos. Lo último que necesitaba era alejar a mis amigas.

La charla se desvaneció después de un tiempo, naturalmente menguando hasta que estábamos flotando en silencio, perdiéndonos en nuestros pensamientos y los cielos la tarde veraniega, aún no caía, una cálida brisa soplaba sobre nosotras vacilante, empujando los árboles, susurrando su salida.

No sé si las demás lo sentían, pero apuesto a que lo ía una corriente oculta de anticipación, como que las cosas habían cambiado de alguna manera.

Casi, como que...nuestras vidas habían comenzado finalmente.


	2. Capítulo 2: Walking on the Moon

_**TRADUCTORAS "FANFICTION REVOLUTION TWILIGHT"**_

_TE TRAE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERAMOS QUE LA DISFRUTES._

* * *

**_Historia escrita por: _****_Rochelle Allison_**

_**Traducido por el Equipo "Rojo" de FFRT:**_

**Valeria Arosemena & Romina Hotus**

_**Beta especial para traducciones: "Anónima"**_

_**Grupo en Facebook "Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_**www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / (Sin espacios)**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en __**"Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_**www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / **_**_(Sin espacios)_**

**_~oOo~_**

**Capítulo 2: walking on the moon **

El reloj se mueve tan lento que va hacia atrás, lo juro.

Nadie trabaja en la sala de estudio, bueno, yo lo hice, pero hubiese no hubiese terminado nunca, puse mis libros dentro de mi mochila y la cerré, preparada y lista para irme.

Finalmente sonó la campana final.

Gracias Dios

Una semana mas se ha ido, de una infinidad que quedan por ir, me deslice fuera de la silla y me uní a las masas del pasillo, agradecida se que la última clase fuera un periodo libre. Lo que me dio la oportunidad de terminar mi tarea así que sería bueno pasar el fin de semana.

Alice se me unió y juntas dimos un paso fuera de lo gris y entramos al sol.

"tomaras el bus?"

Yo asentí, "vale… tu mamá viene o te irás con El?"

"Mi mamá." Ella entrecerró los ojos mirando en el estacionamiento, usando su mano para darse sombra.

La mamá de Alice trabaja en casa. Ella hace pasteles y los vende para cumpleaños y fiestas de quince años.

Mi mamá enseñaba a secundaria, entonces me iba con ella a casa los últimos años. Este año lo pensé y optamos por el autobús. Funciono para ella porque por el tiempo que ella salía de su escuela era demasiado tarde en llegar a la mía, funciono para mí porque, vamos, estoy en preparatoria ahora. Cuanto menos parental, lo que sea, mucho mejor.

"Mamá hoy está preparando flan de coco," Alice continuo "quieres venir?"

La mire entrecerrando los ojos. "Es Católico el Papa?"

Pasamos a través de la multitud de calientes, sudorosos cuerpos y recogimos a nuestras chicas a lo largo del camino.

"entonces, que decidiremos para hacer más tarde?" pregunto Rose, metiendo la mano en mi bolsillo por la goma que ella sabía que iba a encontrar.

Me encogí de hombros y me agache para atar los cordones de mi zapato "No se"

"No sabes, qué?" Ángela caminó hacia mí enlazando su brazo alrededor del mío

"Que haremos esta noche."

Un par de buses venían y se iban, incluyendo el mío. Le envié a mi mamá un mensaje de texto, avisándole que estaría con Alice.

Rose movía impacientemente un pie delante del otro. "No voy a hacer lo de las películas de nuevo."

"escuche a Eric y Tyler hablando algo de una fogata en Hutchinson island" dijo Alice

"si?"

"si… ellos dijeron –"

El sonido de un bajo acercándose lentamente capto mi atención. Yo asentí distraídamente a Alice, pero no podía escucharla. Había reglas en la escuela sobre lo fuerte de la música en el estacionamiento. Quizá era solo un auto que pasa…

"En serio?" Rose estaba diciendo. "esto podría ser divertido… fiesta…"

Pero de pronto su conversación se desvaneció buscando el estacionamiento con más atención ahora. Un brillante carro plateado se detuvo en un espacio del lado opuesto al final de todo, con un jeep negro detrás de él. El bajo disminuyo un poco, y las puertas de ambos vehículos se abrieron. Edward y sus amigos comenzaron a derramarse.

Mi corazón comenzó a golpear a toda marcha, trate de lamer mis labios pero mi lengua estaba seca también

Le di un codazo a Alice pero ella ya había visto. Trató sin éxito de esconder una sonrisa y en cambio puso sus brazos alrededor de su pecho. Incluso los planes de fiesta Rose vacilaron un poco cuando ella seguía la línea de su súper sutil mirada. Los chicos flotaron cerca, desesperadamente deliciosos clichés de popularidad y frescura completa con aduladoras chicas fans corriendo para interceptarlos.

"Por qué están ellos aquí?" pregunte en voz alta

"quizá ellos conocen a alguien" fijo Alice, mirando hacia la escuela.

Nos enteramos de inmediato cuando uno de los estudiantes de segundo Jacob camino hacia Edward y ellos hicieron un saludo de manos algo complicado de ver. Los vi alejarse, volviendo a los carros.

Como es usual, me sentía ansiosa y algo nauseada. Ver a Edward me hace sentir horrendo en una manera que prospera, me gusta es como una droga o algo.

Rose chasqueo los dedos en frente de mi cara, con una fugaz sonrisa en sus labios.

"como sea. Estábamos hablando sobre la fogata en Hutchinson. Creo que deberíamos ir obviamente." Ella puso dos dedos en su boca y silbó llamando a Eric Yorkie.

"damas?" dijo moviendo sus cejas lascivamente. Tienes que amar a Eric. El fue de alguna manera ambos bobo y cool, el tipo de chico que estaba en una sociedad de honor pero también supo de moda y parafernalias del producto.

"Habrá una fiesta en Hutchinson más tarde?, pregunto Rose. Yo pegue otra mirada furtiva al carro color plata en la esquina del estacionamiento. Otros chicos estaban ahí ahora también, perdiendo el tiempo y jugueteando con la música.

"Si… por qué, iras?" pregunto Eric, rizando su cabello.

"eso queremos. Como podemos llegar?" Pregunto Alice "tu solo tienes que permitirlo, correcto?"

"Brody"

"podemos ir?"

Eric se encogió de hombros "lo que sea. Nosotros probablemente salgamos alrededor de las 8 o 9."

"bueno cual es, 8 o 9?" Rose resoplo impaciente. Ella siempre fue estrictamente rigurosa por precisión, ya sea organizando su estudio, las notas o el momento de nuestra llega a las fiestas. "tengo que decirle a mi mamá cuando me deje donde Al"

Eric hiso una mueca. Nosotros estábamos a la merced de su hermano Brody cuando se trataba de paseos. "yo no… llegaremos cuando lleguemos"

"eso está bien," Alice dijo rápidamente "gracias Eric"

El asintió, dándole un tirón a su cola de caballo.

Ángela, quien estuvo callada todo el tiempo, me apretó el brazo. "Que hay sobre tu mamá?"

"yo solo… Me voy a quedar con Alice. Su mamá es más calmada"

"ustedes se pueden quedar también," Alice aseguro. "A mi mamá no le importará. Eleazar suele ir a estas cosas de todos modos, voy a conseguir que el responda por nosotras."

"8" Eric grito de pronto, mientras pasaba con su hermano. "Estaremos esperando afuera."

Durante la mayor parte de la conversación había estado alternando entre fingir escuchar y tratar de mantener un ojo en el estacionamiento. Edward estaba sentado en el asiento de conductor ahora, con una pierna fuera de la puerta, hablando con Jake. Si tan solo me mirara, ya estaría realizada. O… quizá muerta.

"… entonces eso es perfecto," dijo Alice. "ahora no tengo que preguntarle a mi hermano para que nos lleve. Bien"

"Por qué estas tan callada? Están suspirando por Edward?" bromeo Ángela, golpeándome con el puño en las costillas.

"no puedo evitarlo," suspire con nostalgia. " él están lindo que es casi… Hermoso"

"bueno, quizá el vaya a estar en la fogata más tarde,"

Eso no se me había ocurrido a mí. "tú crees?"

Rose sopló una burbuja. "quizá. Si el hermano de Eric y todos sus amigos van, quizá Jacob Black y sus amigos irán"

Hablando de Edward y sus amigos, ellos se iban ahora. Jacob choco su puño con alguien que manejada un Jeep y luego se fue a dentro de otro auto que estaba aparcado cerca.

La mamá de Alice llego en el momento justo, tocando la bocina para llamar nuestra atención.

Como si no pudiésemos ver venir su ginormous 1986 Caprice Classic.

"Ugh, porque comí tanto flan," Gemí, toque mi estomago y la cremallera de mis jeans

"No, nena, lo necesitas", protesto la Señora Pena, insistiendo en la puerta de Alice. "tu estas demasiado delgada,"

"nadie está demasiado delgada, mamá," murmuro Alice, alisando su cabello. "y deja de estar revoloteando"

"No seas grosera, Marie Alice," espeto la señora Pena, pero ella era de las que ladra no muerde. Ellas hacían esto todos los días. "Bella, estas segura de que has tenido suficiente?"

"Estoy bien, gracias."

Ella sonrió y asintió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella mientras se iba.

Yo estoy perfeccionando mi "No esforzarse demasiado" cuando alguien toco su bocina afuera.

Rose se asomo mirando por las persianas. "Eric y su hermano."

"Le dije que llamara cuando estuviera en camino!?" gimoteo Alice, apresurándose con sus sandalias.

Yo agarre mi bolso de la cama. "Quedamos de acuerdo a las 8"

"No tan tarde," advirtió mientras nos íbamos, "No alcohol. No drogas!"

Alice cerró la puerta.

"cual es el toque de queda de este año?" pregunte, prácticamente vibrando con anticipación. Me siento como un pájaro libre de su jaula.

"medianoche."

La puerta se abrió y la señora Pena saco su cabeza. "y es mejor no llegar tarde."

Brody Yorkie maneja un Ford Explorer, lo cual es bueno porque el siempre lo lleva lleno de gente. Su novia iba sentada en el frente junto a él mientras nosotras tres íbamos apretadas atrás con Eric y este chico Adam. El uso una identidad falsa para adquirir un par de docenas de licor en una tienda y luego nos fuimos, dirigiéndonos a través del puente hacia Hutchinsin Island.

La fogata estaba algo aislada en la pequeña playa. Crecí en estas playas pero nunca había pensado en ver algo como esto. Había otro autos aparcados. No vi ni el auto de Edward o el Jeep negro, pero lo que sea. Es suficientemente excitante estar fuera de casa.

Salimos del auto y estaban esperando otros chicos que agarraron los pack de cervezas, luego caminamos en fila india como dirigidos por un líder por la arena.

Un gran trozo de lienzo había atado en un par de arboles, creando la ilusión de refugio. Alguien había traído un radio, y música –que sonaba como reggae- derramándonos, suave porque el viento la atrapaba y la difundía por la playa.

Jessica y Lauren corrieron casi inmediatamente, sus sandalias levantando arena.

Estábamos en un pequeño círculo, viendo quienes estaban y quienes se suponían que debían llegar. El viento soplo en mi cabeza, haciendo que se pegue mi cabello en mis labios.

Brody nos dejo unas cervezas y se fue, nos deja a nuestra suerte, terminamos con Eric y Adam cerca del fuego, jugando a la guerra del pulgar y actuando estúpido. Después de un rato alguien se puso a cantar, sorprendiendo mí a mi pequeño mundo; El barril había llegado, aparentemente. Me estremecí, imaginando a mi padre que me descubre y rompe toda la fiesta. Estaría sin permiso de salir hasta la universidad.

El hermano de Alice llego con sus amigos, rodando los ojos hacia nosotras mientras caminaba. Me resistí a la urgencia de decirle que no la estábamos usando; esa era nuestra escena ahora, también. Tengo esperanza, de todas maneras.

No habían muchos estudiantes de primer año pero habían un montón de chicos grandes, algunos de ellos que reconozco de Jensen beach. Aunque habían muchas caras desconocidas también, cada vez que alguien con un bajo fuerte se detiene frente a mi me pongo tensa.

Eric estaba tratando de convencerme de sostener el barril – diablos no- cuando Alice de repente pincha mi brazo, "Mira!"

Inmediatamente sentí mariposas. Edward y sus amigos, inclusive Jacob caminando a través de camino hacia a la playa.

Trate de relajarme y enfocarme en la gente alrededor de mi pero no estaba funcionando. Estaba en la frecuencia de Edward ahora. Grandioso.

Me puse de pie y sacudí la arena de mi trasero. "Voy por otra cerveza. Alguien quiere venir?" le pregunte a las chicas.

Rose asintió estirando su mano para que la ayudase a levantarse. Caminamos a través de la arena, hablando en voz baja.

Las voces flotaban sobre las sombras. Edward estaba hablando con una chica cerca. Mire a Rose e hizo una mueca. Ella bufo, se agacho para tomar las cervezas y abrirlas con el abridor que colgaba en la puerta del cooler.

Francamente, no me sorprendió. Tu no te quedas solo, mirando a Edward Cullen. Sería un desperdicio y Dios sabe que yo no tengo los cojones para hablar con él.

Me tome de golpe la mitad de mi cerveza mientras caminábamos de vuelta a donde los amigos.

"entonces supongo que no iras a hablar con el," dijo Rose, hundiéndose de nuevo en la arena.

Me senté junto a ella, pelando la etiqueta de mi botella. "estas en lo correcto."

Jessica metió su cabeza. "Qué es correcto?"

"Bella no quiere ir a hablar con Edward porque él está hablando con otra chica pro allá," Rose indico con su pulgar la dirección de los coolers.

"Bella nunca ira a hablar con Edward porque eso sería un suicidio social," le corregí, tomando el resto de mi cerveza.

Jess sonrió simpáticamente mientras yo me acostaba.

"ugh, tendrás mucha arena en tu cabello" se quejo Alice, tratando de ponerme de vuelta en mi posición. "la pondrás toda en mi cama…"

"está bien" suspire, bienvenida mi feliz cerveza con los brazos abiertos.

Momento después Alice puso una toalla –no tengo idea de donde la saco- debajo de mi cabeza. Puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y estire mis piernas, mirando el cielo nocturno despejado.

Mi papá me mostraba las constelaciones cuando era pequeña. Escanee el cielo, buscando por alguna conocida. Osa mayor, cinturón de Orión, la cara de Edward…

La cara de Edward al revés, en realidad.

Pánico, confusión. Qué tipo de cerveza compró Brody?

Pestañee dos veces, pero no –Edward de verdad estaba parado ahí, sus claros ojos verdes atrapándome dejándome sin palabras.

"Bella?"

Como diablos se sabe mi nombre?

"Si?" al darme cuenta de lo ridículo que me veía, me senté, tratando de verme normal sacudiendo la arena de mi cabello.

"puedo hablar contigo un segundo?"

Yo mire a las chicas – no me ayudarían- me puse de pie, preguntándome que podría tener que decirme. Tal vez el me recuerda de la fiesta de Rose?

Mi mente corrió y mi corazón galopea a lo largo y mi garganta se sentía seca, a pesar de toda la cerveza que bebí. Ugh, la cerveza. Me está haciendo sentir llena. Definitivamente debo esperar un rato antes de tomar otra o comenzare a sentirme sloshy.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que llego a la estación de intoxicación. Metió la mano en el cooler, me entrego una cerveza.

Yo la recibí, no me juzguen.

El abrió la suya y me la dio, cambiándolas. "entonces, escucha. A un amigo mio le gustas."

Comencé de nuevo a quedar sin palabras. "un amigo?"

"si –conoces a Jacob. Jake, el va a tu escuela."

"yo sé quién es, pero a mí no me gusta, tu sabes, él" le dije, apartando mis ojos que se quemaban con el picor.

"lo se. Por eso voy a dejarte conocerlo." Tomo un trago de su cerveza, sus ojos me sonreían mientras inclinaba la botella.

Me estaba preguntando, por enésima vez, y si el sabía que yo estaba flechada por el. Y si el supiera que me ha flechado justo en este momento donde me ha hablado de Jake.

"Oh. Bueno… no." Comencé a pelar la etiqueta otra vez.

"no qué?"

"no, no estoy interesada" no podía mirarlo. Me distraía con su rostro.

"En serio?" Él sonaba sorprendido.

Tome un profundo respiro y lo mire, finalmente.

"en serio. Pero, gracias." Me desplace hacia mi otro pie, comenzando a dar la vuelta para hacer mi salida.

"tu sabes lo que dicen," el comenzó, y había una alegría en su voz así que me detuve.

Yo me volví para mirarlo. "Sobre qué?"

"Sobre pelar las etiquetas," el continuo. Baje la vista y vi que en efecto había quitado toda la etiqueta.

"No. Qué dicen?" le pregunté.

"Es un signo de frustración sexual," guiño un ojo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Mi boca se abrió y el comenzó a reír, golpeando mi brazo juguetonamente. "Yo solo me estoy burlando. Dicen que a pesar de…"

Mis entrañas se volvieron pegajosas tan pronto como sus manos tocaron mi piel. Estoy agradecida de ponerme algo de tiras.

Sonreí, tratando de no verme tan loca como me siento. "Ok bueno… si te burlas de mi, te lo voy a regresar."

"aw, dale, ahora"

Sacudí mi cabeza, mirando hacia la fogata, mientras apretaba la etiqueta de mi cerveza en las manos.

"entonces, por qué no le quieres dar una oportunidad a mi chico?" el me pregunto.

"Porque me gusta es alguien mas." Tan pronto como hable me arrepentí. Oops.

"Oh si? Bien."

Mantuve mis ojos al frente, notando como mis amigos trataban duramente de aparentar que no estaban pendientes de nosotros.

Y luego él se fue, desapareció dentro de la noche como el maldito Keyser Soze. Sacudí mi cabeza, y comencé a cruzar el camino por la arena hacia mis amigos. La música cambio ahora, algo acústico y anhelo. Sonaba como me sentía.

"Qué te dijo?" siseo Rose, cerca de tocar con mi rodillas la arena con el esfuerzo de sentarme. Alice, Jess, Lauren y Ángela se acercaron.

"Él quería decirme buenas palabras sobre Jacob Black," les conté, rodando mis ojos.

"Jacob?" Jess repitió con incredulidad.

"Sip."

Rose hizo un gesto impaciente. "entonces tu que le dijiste?"

"Que no estaba interesada. Y luego el pregunto por qué y yo le dije que porque me gustaba alguien mas." Trate de reír por lo absurdo de la situación.

Alice golpeo mi brazo. "Y que dijo él?"

"déjame comenzar por el principio."

El lunes siguientes estaba con las chicas en nuestra usual comida cuando Alice me pincho con su tenedor.

"Uh. Gracias." Murmure, quitando de mi camisa los granos de arroz que estaba comiendo.

"Jacob Black viene hacia acá," dijo en voz baja.

Oh mierda.

Forcé una sonrisa, mire hacia Jake cuando el se detuvo.

"Hey Bella"

Ok, el fue lindo. Me hubiese gustado el; desearía que él me gustase. Pero no puedo. No podría.

"Hola Jake"

El asintió hacia nuestra mesa y yo tome mi bolso y lo puse en el suelo.

En lugar de solo sentarse, el tomo la silla poniéndola para quedar junto frente a mi.

"Iras al partido de soccer en la tarde?" me pregunto. Con sus tibios ojos negros y bronceada piel, pensé de nuevo que sería fácil sentirse atraída por él, pero no lo hacía.

"Si, probablemente. Si puedo alcanzar a llegar a casa." Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas y al instante me arrepentí de hablar. Grandioso. El iba a ofrecerse a llevarme a casa ahora.

"puedo llevarte,"

Hice una pausa, mirando por encima de su hombro. Alice y Rose estaban detrás de Jake, asintiendo enfáticamente.

"um, bueno. Solo tengo que… llamar a mamá y decirle."

"genial." Me golpeo con su brillante sonrisa y se levanto de su silla, volviendo a donde estaban sentados sus amigos.

Alice se escabullo cerca de mi. "Él es tan lindo, Bella!"

"Si, lo es. Pero no siento nada por el. Es guapo… no quiero darle una idea equivocada," lamente. "Por qué aun me lo pregunta? No le dije a Edward que no estaba interesada?"

"Oh por amor a Dios, para. Tu estuviste de acuerdo en ir a un juego que íbamos a ir de todas maneras, y aceptaste que te lleve a casa. Eso es todo. Además…" se fue apagando Rose.

"Además, qué?"

Ella me miro de reojo. "Además, el es uno de los amigo de Edward, cierto? Quizá es lo que necesitas para poner un pie en su puerta."

"Rose! No puedo hacer eso! Eso sería tan, tan turbio. Y de todas maneras, Edward no saldría después con la chica que le gusta a su amigo," suspiré. "incluso si lo quiere, lo cual no hace"

Rose se puso de pie, arrugando la bolsa de papal antes de tirarla al basurero. "tú no lo sabes. De todas maneras. Llama a tu mamá antes de que lo olvides."

La campana final me encontró en los casilleros, donde me había detenido a tomar unos libros para la tarea en casa.

Ángela apareció junto a mí.

Arrugué mi nariz. "Tienes que hacer los anuarios ahora?"

Me dio una sonrisa de disculpa. "huelo a químicos, no?"

Nos fuimos por el final del pasillo hacia el campo, donde Rose y Alice ya estaban sentadas.

Ángela actualmente tiene que tomar fotografías del juego para el anuario, pero el resto de nosotras estamos aquí para comer con los ojos.

Coincidentemente, el primer juego de la temporada estaba en contra de Martin County.

"No es Edward el quien juega por ellos?" pregunto Rose, conociendo la respuesta.

Apreté mis labios. "Sip"

Alice se acerco, poniendo su cabeza en mis hombros. "No es el que está allí?"

"mhm."

Jake miro y saludo con la mano.

Le devolví el saludo con torpeza.

"Es un clásico," resopló Rose. "A él realmente le gustas."

"Es maravilloso," murmure sarcásticamente. Seriamente, Cuáles eran las posibilidades?

"Oh vamos."

"ok, es un poco irónico."

"Solo esperemos que Edward no tenga reparos en jugar con la chica que le gusta a su amigo," ella continuo.

"Ugh, pueden parar? Edward Cullen nunca va a verme de esa manera."

"entonces por qué te está mirando justo ahora?" pregunto Alice.

Me di un latigazo. Mire rápidamente. Fue verdad; Edward me miraba sobre el hombro de Jake mientras ellos conversaban. Luego Jake me miro.

"ni siquiera quiero saber de que es lo que ellos están hablando ahora," gemí.

"cállate, esto es bueno. Hace algunos meses ni siquiera estábamos en su radar," dijo Rose.

Soplaron el silbato y ambos equipos se pusieron en posición de juego. Jake me miro otra vez antes de trotar a su puesto de portero.

Ganamos por un muy estrecho margen. Este no es un pequeño paso; aunque nuestro equipo fue excelente los de Martin County son usualmente mejores. Los equipos se alinearon para chocar sus manos al final.

Las gradas comenzaron a vaciarse lentamente. Rose, Alice y yo nos fuimos a la orilla del estacionamiento a esperar que nos llevaran.

Típicamente en Florida, es realmente caluroso. Me abanicaba con una carpeta, esperando a que Jake apareciera antes que los mosquitos.

Eleazar se detuvo un tiempo.

"Llámame cuando llegues a casa," dijo Alice, metiéndose en el coche con Rose.

Jake deambula hasta mí. "estas lista para irte?"

"seguro." Sentí una especie de timidez de repente. "Tú um… tu jugaste muy bien hoy."

"Gracias. Estuve cerca," dijo él.

Yo asentí, realmente no tenía nada más que decir.

Edward paseaba, abriendo el maletero de su coche por control remoto y tirando sus cosas adentro.

"te gusto el juego, Bella?"

"bueno, si. Ganamos,"

Me miro con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa arrogante

"Ella hizo un buen punto," rio Jake. "iras a donde Carmen mas tarde?"

"Si, probablemente con Emmet."

Jake asintió, señalándome dentro del auto.

Me metí a regañadientes, ansiosa por alejarme de Edward pero deseando que fuese el auto del en el cual me subiría.

Jake puso el carro en reversa, todo el tiempo sintonizando la radio. Debo admitir que fue realmente agradable el paseo, algún tipo de SUV (Sport Utility Vehicle). Su padre era dueño de un concesionario en Fort Pierce, así que no era tan sorprendente.

Conversamos amistosamente todo el camino a casa, nuestra conversación fue marcada por mi risa frecuente. Tiene un sorprendentemente fuerte, ingenioso sentido del humor y me encontré sinceramente esperanzada de que fuésemos amigos –definitivamente disfrute de su compañía. Solo que no, de la misma manera.

Lo dirigí a través de mi barrio, temiendo el momento cuando el me pregunte por salir –lo último que quería era herir sus sentimientos.

"Lindo, vives muy cerca de la playa," comento el, aparcando en mi entrada.

Es verdad. No estábamos rodando en la masa pero vivíamos en un buen vecindario no muy lejos del océano.

"Si… puedo escuchar a veces las olas en la noche."

El asintió, golpeando con sus dedos el volante, mirando como si estuviese contemplando.

Hice un movimiento para salir, no esperando terminar en rarolandia.

"Estoy agradecido de que me dejes traerte a casa, Bella," dijo de repente, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Trague saliva "gracias por el paseo. Yo… me divertí, realmente."

"yo también. Si necesitas que alguien te traiga, puedes llamarme."

Me moví incomoda en mi asiento. "Jake," comencé, tomando un profundo respiro.

"Si?"

"Edward hablo conmigo la otra noche en la fogata, sobre… tu… y… yo," dije tartamudeando.

El asintió lentamente. "Él me dijo lo que dijiste."

"Lo hizo?"

Jake rio entre dientes. "está todo bien si tu quieres que seamos amigos, Bella."

A pesar de mi alivio, sentí mi cara enrojecer. "Por qué no me lo preguntaste tu mismo?"

"no sabía que el haría eso. Estábamos pasando el tiempo y lo mencioné, entonces…" ahora la cara de Jake estaba roja.

"Oh."

"El dijo que a ti te gustaba alguien mas."

Yo asentí.

"Puedo preguntar quién?"

Si mi cara estaba roja antes ahora estaba en llamas. "De ninguna manera."

Jake tosió, obviamente tratando de no reír. Eso me hizo reír, lo que lo hizo reír más fuerte.

"estas tan roja justo ahora que es doloroso."

"cállate," me reí, tapando mi cara.

"lo conozco?" me pregunto después de un minuto.

Mordí mi labio y me moví incomoda en mi silla. "quizá."

"está bien, te dejare tranquila."

"gracias," dije agradecidamente, abriendo la puerta. "Y gracias de nuevo por traerme."

Se despidió con la mano. "no hay problema. Estaba de camino."

Yo dudaba, pero aprecio la idea.

"nos vemos mañana, Jake."

Me sonrió. Tocando la bocina mientras se alejaba de la acera.

Así es como Jake se convirtió en mi chofer.

Para cualquier lugar.

Resulta que si vivía cerca de mi, después de todo, entonces después de hablar con mi mamá comenzó a llevarme a la escuela.

"Qué harás mañana en la noche?" le pregunte el jueves después de la práctica de soccer.

"Probablemente vaya a Carmen Vega a relajarme."

"Oh, está bien." Mire por la ventana. "Ella es la que tiene una mesa de pool?"

"Sip" sentí como me miraba. "Quieres venir?"

"Puedo llevar a un amigo?"

"trae a quien quieras, Bella. Vendré alrededor de las 9"

"suena bien" le dije, sentí un hormigueo de anticipación.

Porque seamos realistas. Si Jake iba a Carmen Vega la posibilidad era… que Edward también lo hiciera.


End file.
